


When the world was still new

by lemonadetrees



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Backstory, Gen, Not Gray story arch compliant, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadetrees/pseuds/lemonadetrees
Summary: The war hadn't really stretched far enough to hit Boe yet, but there was talk that if it kept going for the next few years then it might.





	When the world was still new

The war hadn't really stretched far enough to hit Boe yet, but there was talk that if it kept going for the next few years then it might. It wasn't considered near enough or real enough for anyone in Boe to be really worried about it, but the army considered it enough for them to send officials to stomp around and set up stands advertising the importance of donating to the cause. 

It was at one of these stands that Jack signed himself to the army. 

It wasn't a spur of the moment decision. He thought about it. He thought about his life at home with his mother and his father and his little brother. How every day seemed the same as the one before. He thought about how he had graduated school and joined the work force, just like everyone else in his year, like everyone else in the year before him, like his parents had, like his brother would, and how here in Boe, there didn't seem to be anything more then that. 

He felt that at 18, he had progressed as far as he ever would, and there was nothing beyond that point. 

The officers told stories of the war, stories of horrors meant to scare and convince the quiet people of Bo to donate as much as they could to prevent these horrors from ever reaching them. 

All Jack heard in these stories was the amount of different planets they had visited, the different people they had met. It was so much more then anyone on Boe had given him to dream about. 

So Jack walked up to the campaign booth. The man at the booth asked if he was there to make a donation. Jack responded that he was there to sign up. 

The man was confused and took a moment to clarify what he meant. He then asked Jack to wait while he went and got his superior. He still seemed puzzled. 

Jack stood and waited patiently. His first man's superior arrived and confirmed again with him that he was voluntarily signing up to the army. The man admitted that they were not actually there to take recruits but couldn't see an issue with taking on someone so eager to join. He took Jack's information and asked him to return the next day. 

When Jack came back the next morning, there was someone much more official looking there to greet him. Dressed in full uniform, with his hair slicked back, he seemed to take up the room with his presence. 

He stood up on Jack's arrival and reached to shake his hand. "I'm told your eager to join the fight to defend our allies. I must commend you for your patriotism and strength of character. We could do with more people like you." 

Jack stood tall and made an effort to come across as sincere in his response, in his reference to how important it was to make all efforts in defending their home and their allies. 

The officer laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Listen to him boys. I'm half a mind to make him the face of the campaign." 

Jack barely listened to him as he was dragged into the room. It wasn't important. What was important is that they were taking him with them, and he was finally going to leave Boe and it's never ending monotony behind. 

He was going to see the world and it was going to be so much fun.


End file.
